five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyouka
'Introduction' Personality As with most of her race Kyouka looks down humans regardless of what world or their achievements. She is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like most Dark Guild Members she is very sadistic and takes pleasure in torturing people as she did with Erza during interrogation of her. She also acts before thinking. Just by hearing that Crawford Seam has become the new key to unlocking Face, she stabs him without hesitation. She later admits that she was too hasty in her decision when it is revealed that Crawford could have activated Face remotely had she not killed him. Like most of her race she holds her creator in high regard and will do anything to please him. Such she was willi sacrifice herself to activate Face. Shw holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Erza that she cannot be defeated. As Erza fought her despite the use of her Enhancement, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Etherious, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. She is however willing to punish her fellow guild mates if the fail or their actions bring to the guild or their race. She appears to hate Nnotria for his sexist attituded towards women to a point of hatred for the man. She appears have bit of sexual nature she as was implied with spent time Seliah. History (Fairy Tail manga) Kyouka was created along with the rest of her race around 400 years by Zeref Dragneel as for him to try and kill himself. Unfortunately she failed of her race. At some point she was recruited by Mard Geer Tartoros to Tartoros as the leader of the Nine Demon Gates with the goal that they would someday reunite with their creator. 400 years later she was ordered by her leader to go out the other dark guilds under Tartoros's control to look for reinforcements to aid Tartaros in the battle to come and, as such, travels to headquarters of Succubus Eye. She proceeds to use her curse on the members she finds, however none of them are able to withstand her "enhancement" and are turned into small black pieces of paper. Not long after new member to the guild Minerva Orland returned were she explained what happened to and situation. She proceeds used her curse on her to see if she could with stand it. Not long after she took Minerva to her guild headquarters on which she is placed in Hell's core. She greets Silver Fullbuster whom she sees in front of their own headquarters, and notes that the man is in his human form as opposed to his Demon form. She then asks if Jackal and Tempester are at the base, to which she is met with a negative reply; in response, she notes that that can only mean that their "operation" has begun. Then, with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates standing behind her, Kyôka begins to walk on, stating that they will show the humans the power of the Underworld and the terror that they, Tartaros, can bring. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Kyouka along with rest her Guild were resurrected by Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition. She placeed to guard and watch Hell's Core. Worth Woodsea Arc After the battle of Worth Woodsea, Kyouka was talking Ezel at Hell's Core during the Latter's rebirth. Kyouka she mocked him, on be defeated so early in the war with Ezel responding that he defeat Roronoa Zoro the next time. This caught Kyouka interest which then turned anger when she heard that he was defeated by regular Human when they had already lost Human wizards, aka, Fairy Tail and threated to killed while he was still in the rebirthing process. Just the Lamy came begging Kyouka if she could change Ezel into more attractive. Ezel was against however Kyouka fought it might be a good punishment for him because his defeat. Ezel tried to threaten to kill if she did. Which Kyouka merely scoffed at this threat saying he couldn't touch him and was the leader of the Nine Demon Gates for reason. Before anything could be though Nnoitra Gilga came in. Gilga commented that his defeat was disgraceful but nobody deserved to be remade by Lamy's demented immigration. Relationships 'Coalition' [[Ezel|'Ezel']] As they are part of the same guild, they are already acquainted with each other. However that does not stop Kyouka by displaying her authority over Ezel as the leader of the Nine Demon Gates, as well express her anger on Ezel, when she found out he was defeated by a "regular human", Roronoa Zoro. Lamy Lamy is a subordinate of Kyouka, while the true dept of their relationship has yet to be shown, Lamy follows her orders, and Kyouka in turn seems to tolerate her, despite her annoying attitude, she was even considering allowing Lamy request to change Ezel appearance, because of his defeat by the hands of Zoro. Nnoitra Gilga She and Nnoitra seem to be edgy terms. When Nnoitra intervened when was about punish Ezel she expressed great disdain and asked why he was here. As he left after telling them their get ready for more recruits for Demonizing she muttered her hatred for him. Proving she tolerates him because of her leader Mard Geer Tartoros. Although she seems to rank higher than him which annoys Nnoitra because his sexist attitude towards woman. Alliance Roronoa Zoro Due to Kyouka disdain and low opinion on humans, Kyouka was angry at Ezel for losing to the Pirate Hunter, considering him a regular human, despite the high bounty, and renowned strengths he has achieved in his own world. Powers and Abilities As the leader and the supposed strongest member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartoros, Kyouka is among the strongest Etherious. She holds a great amount of authority within her guild, able to give out orders and commands to the other members, including her fellow Nine Demon Gates, the only ones in her guild that she answer to are Mard Geer and the guild master E.N.D. In battle she is very dangerous opponent, even fighting on even par with one of Fairy Tails strongest members, Erza Scarlett on more than one occasion. She was even able to defeat Jeet and Abdullah two pirates with notable reputations within the Pirate World with ease, and even able to kill Marechiyo Omaeda the lieutenant of the Gotei 13's 2nd Division. She then went on even par and even pressure the captain of the Gotei 13 2nd Division Soifon, up to the point Soifon had to use a new technique to defeat her. Demon Physiology: Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyôka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. * Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume): Kyôka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Erza Scarlet high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. They are also durable enough to parry Erza's sword slash while she is in her Armadura Fairy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyôka has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style. She is able to use her claws to attack opponents with a series of fast slashes and defend against armed attacks. Enhanced Strength: Kyôka has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Erza Scarlet with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions. Her attacks with her claws are strong enough to fight evenly with and parry Erza's sword slashes, gaining her praise from the S-Class Mage herself. Immense Durability: Kyôka appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Erza Scarlet, that was powerful enough to pierce Tartaros' guild through and through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage. 'Curses' Enhancement (強化 Kyōka): Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) : Trivia Category:Demon Category:Tartaros Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Resurrected Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Created Beings Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Fishman Island Coalition Unit Category:Wizard World